Let Freedom Ring
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Naraku is King of a small island that has yet to be discovered by the modern world. With a population of 2,039 people and Naraku having a wealth beyond imagination, for they do not have any type of currency, He, rules over all, with no objection from hi
1. Prologue

_Title: Let Freedom Ring_

_Summary: Naraku is King of a small island that has yet to be discovered by the modern world. With a population of 2,039 people and Naraku having a wealth beyond imagination, for they do not have any type of currency, He, rules over all, with no objection from his people. Only a select few, of Naraku's closest advisors have any type of freedom. The rest of his people are in some sort of bondage, whether it be Slavery, Military, or in Prison. Kagome, a slave of 16 years of age has been sold and resold by the military, and has wound up being one of Naraku's Maids. What will happen when she meets a mysterious young man who has been Naraku's slave for years, and yet still has a mind of his own?_

_(Please R/R! I think that is going to be REALLY good! and Rating for Abuse in later chapters and Language. Rating may go up, no lemons.)_

_A/N I know it's short but it's just the prelude, so yea, anyway, please read and review! If you review soon then I will update soon, that's the deal!_

_**Prologue**_

"Get in there bitch!" a man in a sleek navy blue suit said forcefully as he grabbed a young woman's arm and forced her into a cell in which they kept the slaves in which to show them off to the buyers. The man had long black hair that was tied back at the nap of his neck, he was a high ranking officer, maybe a general or a colonel.

The young girl wore no expression on her face as she was put in the chamber, the door was slammed behind her and locked. There were about 15 women to a cell, men were kept in a completely different 'shop' as it were.

The cells were about 7x10, so you do the math. A young girl squeezed through a group of arguing women, up to the woman who had just entered the cell. This girl had to be no older than 10 and she still wore a smile on her face.

"Hi! My name is Rin! What's yours?" The young girl asked. The woman who had entered the cell previously, tucked a strand of her raven black hair behind her ear before kneeling down to Rin's height.

"I'm Kagome." She said politely. The young girls face lit up and it was contagious, for sure enough, Kagome smiled slightly at the girls warmth.

"WOW! You're the first person to talk to me, no one else would say a word!" Rin exclaimed, speaking quickly and once or twice missing a syllable.

Kagome smiled, which was a pretty rare sight, because she had lost her true happiness, the first time she was sold and had to leave her parents and her younger brother behind.

"Is this you're first time being sold?" Kagome asked the girl kindly. Rin looked to her feet slightly before answering.

"Yea...I wish they had left Mommy and Daddy alone though..." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, the military guys came and my mommy and daddy tried to keep me, so the military people shot them, and they took my baby sister with them too." Rin said, Kagome could hear the hurt in her voice as she saw tears slowly run down her cheeks.

"Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to make you upset..." Kagome began, but Rin looked up and smiled, as tears glistened on her cheeks. 

"It's ok! They are in a better place now, where they can be free."

Please review!!!


	2. Past and Present

**_Chapter 1: Past and Present._**

It had been about 2 o' clock in the morning, Kagome had woken up and watched as the small girl known as Rin was taken ruffly by the arm, and dragged out of the cell while she was still trying to wake up. Two guards put handcuffs around her wrists, they glowed a sort of green and the only one able to take them off was her new master. He was a tall, muscular man and had long silvery white hair. His ears were pointed and his finger nails were sharp as daggers.

Kagome recognized him to be the leading officer in one of the best ranking battalion, General Sesshomaru Warui.

Kagome had fallen back to sleep shortly after.

* * *

To understand what Kagome and all the other slaves have been through, you have to know a little background...

You see, A man and a woman are placed together in a small cramped living space in which to have children, whether they actually like each other or not. Anyway, once a female turns 10 years of age, she is taken away from these 'parents' and sold to the highest bidder. Most of the time, 'parents' have one or two children at a time, so that the children can grow up healthy and strong, because the parents are only given so much food, and they want their offspring to be able to be sold to a good home. This creates the illusion to the kids that they have one or two siblings, not 10, or 20 , which is the reality.

In Kagome's case, she had a younger brother that was 5 when she was sold. When he turned 8, he was also sold, like his sister. So right now, Kagome's younger brother is about 11 years old.

Kagome has been sold 17 times in the last 6 years, some of her owners were decent, and others were brutal.

The only people that are allowed to have slaves are Military officers, An Advisor or Naraku himself, everyone else is a slave.

To think, if all the slaves were to get together and retaliate, they could easily beat Naraku, but the slaves, and the military are afraid of him and thus don't do anything.

So, Kagome, and all the other slaves have all had tragedies in their lives, their crosses to bear. And so, many, like Kagome, have lost the meaning of true happiness.

* * *

"HEY MUTT!" Someone yelled from down the hallway.

A boy with long silver hair and a pair of dog ears on his head cringed inwardly before turning to face the caller.

"Hai Kagara-san, what can I do for you?" He said not looking up into the black haired woman's eyes, for any slave who looked into the eyes of a master would surly be hung.

Of course Kagara wasn't technically Inuyasha's master, but all the same...

"My servant has taken ill today, so you will perform her duties as well as your own, is that understood?"  
"Hai." Inuyasha said with a small sigh.

"Oh, and take a bath, I wont have my servants smelling like they've been rolling in they're own shit." She said.

She handed him a small bath token and walked off towards her room. Inuyasha made a face at her retreating form before walking down the hallway to the servants bathing quarters.

* * *

When Inuyasha was first brought to the mansion, he had looked at every little detail in the modeling of the walls, all the intricate paintings hung upon them. But after living there for 7 years, you grow weary of the same sights, day after day. He was seldom allowed to leave the palace, and he was never allowed to go beyond the royal gates.

Inuyasha despised Kagara. She had always found ways to make life miserable, like today for instance, she could have picked any slave that had the day off because their master was out of town, but no. She picked him, the slave that had more work than anybody else in the whole world, for he had the pleasure of being, Lord Naraku's personal servant. He gagged just thinking about it.

He went up to a small podium in which a small toad like man sat in front of two doors, one leading to one of the bathing rooms, one to the other.

"Hey Jaken, how's it going?"

"Not to bad, I see you have a bath token..."

Inuyasha handed the toad his bath token and he was given a towel and a bar of soap, Inuyasha looked at the bar and then back up at Jaken.

"Um...Is that right?" Inuyasha asked. Understand, that servants weren't given soap they couldn't even bathe when they wanted to, they had to have a token from Naraku himself or one of his advisors.

The man looked down at Inuyasha and grinned.

"No, it's not..." The man started

"Here, I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." Inuyasha held the bar of soap for him to take back, but Jaken's smile grew wider.

"...no, keep it, as I was going to tell you, General Sesshomaru Warui, came to the palace and left that and a few other things for you, but they are spread out so that Lord Naraku wont find out." Jaken hushed his voice toward the end and gave a small wink. Inuyasha cocked an eye brow before grinning at the man and heading into the bathing room on the right. In truth Jaken used to be a servant of Sesshomaru, but he sold Jaken to Naraku so that he could look after his little brother for him...and spy on Naraku of course...

Though Sesshomaru didn't admit it, he did care for his younger half brother.

* * *

Half brothers were more common than you'd think. You see, if one of the paired partners were to die or become ill, the other partner would be paired with someone else, creating half brothers and sisters. Because the parent that was still alive or well would take care of the other child from the old pair till it was old enough to be sold.

But this is **_Not_** how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru became half brothers. Oh no, a demon and a human would never be paired together, as half breeds were vile creatures. Sesshomaru's father had gone off and had an affair with Inuyasha's mom. And so, when Inuyasha was born, his mother and father were executed.

Inuyasha would have been slaughtered had it not been for Sesshomaru.

The punishment for having a hanyou child was death, and if you were born a hanyou, you had the same fate. But in Inuyasha's case, Sesshomaru had convinced lord Naraku himself that Inuyasha was needed, that he would be a help to him in the future. That and he said that if he killed Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would take his battalion and kill Naraku, because if Sesshomaru gave the word, his battalion would kill Naraku and all the powers in Their world...with ease. So Naraku said he would let the hanyou live, but when he turned 10, he would come to live with Naraku and he would be his personal servant. So that is why Inuyasha is alive, and where he is today actually he is the only hanyou in existence on this island.

* * *

Kagome was leaning up against a wall trying to fall asleep when she felt her arm being pulled ruffly from the socket. She opened her eyes and stood up, relieving the pain as she was put in the same type of handcuffs as Rin. Outside she awaited to see her new master and realized that there was no one there for her.

"What's going on?" She asked, and then suddenly regretted.

"Shut up slave!" Someone yelled and whipped her across her back. She didn't cry out, though it hurt like hell. She had found that they liked to hear you scream and if they find you're not the screaming type, that they don't care for whipping you.

Kagome was thrown into a cart along with one other teenage girl, about her age and the cart moved on it's own to the outside.

Kagome and the girl beside her both shielded their eyes from the sun, for they had been in the dark damp cells for so long, they needed time for their pupils to adjust.

"Hi, uh, My name is Sango." The other girl said politely holding out her hand. Kagome took it and shook.

"I'm Kagome, do you have any idea where we're going?"  
"I heard one of the guards talking about how we'd have it easy now that we were being sol to royalty, I wonder if it's gunna be an advisor" Sango said hopefully.

It was rumored that Palace slaves had it much better than regular slaves did. (Boy, are they off...)

"That would be great." Kagome said also thinking of how nice it would be to live in the palace of Naraku and working for one of his advisors.

(They have never actually heard that it was better from someone working in the palace, now have they?)

"Well, We'll soon find out I guess." Sango said.

The rest of the way the girls talked and got to know each other, becoming friends.

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha! Who gave you a bath token?" Inuyasha heard someone say when he came out of the bathing room. He turned in the direction of the voice and grinned when he saw who it was.

"Hey Miroku, Kagara did, I get to be her servant for the day...which reminds me, what's wrong with Nazuna?"

"Um, I didn't know there was anything wrong." Miroku said contemplating when he had last seen Nazuna.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday, but I'll check into it, what did Kagara say?" Miroku asked.

"She said that she was sick." Inuyasha sighed. Nazuna was always getting some sort of illness, Inuyasha always ended up picking up the slack. They heard about Kagara getting a new slave girl to replace Nazuna, actually they heard she was getting two new slaves, one for her and one for her younger sister Kana.

_A/N Have you figured out where I'm going with this yet? Um, if you don't know or don't remember, Nazuna is that girl from episode 13, 'the Mystery of the new moon and the black haired Inuyasha.' you know the one that hates demons because her parents were killed by spider heads? Well anyway that's her, and she's not always sick, she just had to be for my story to work out._

_Ok, well, Please review!_


	3. Hanyou's Aren't Real

**_A/N Here's a new chapter for you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the first 2 chappies so here you are, I do not own Inuyasha! Thank you and good night! LOL j/p ok, so really here is chapter 2! _**

****

Chapter 2: Hanyous Aren't Real.

"Wow, I can't wait to taste palace food…" Kagome said as they approached the front gate to their new home.  
"Yea, and I bet the beds are so warm and cushy." Sango said almost day dreaming as they rode down the cobble street to the main door of the palace.  
"Cushy?" Kagome asked with a giggle.  
"I couldn't think of any other way to describe it." Sango said, also thinking about what a funny word it was. Kagome and Sango were escorted from the wagon and into the palace, they were given robes that all the slave must wear and they were taken to the ladies living quarters to change.

* * *

Inuyasha was scrubbing the windows in Kagara's room when he heard the lunch bell ring. He sighed, knowing that he'd never have time to eat and continued to scrub.

* * *

In the living quarters they found that the beds weren't as comfy as they would have thought, actually they might as well have been stone. 

Kagome saw a young girl in the corner; she was lying down and didn't look well. Kagome went over to her and sat down on the bed beside it.

"Um, excuse me, are you ok?" Kagome asked when she heard the girl moan slightly. She turned over to face Kagome and she was slightly pale but what caught Kagome's eye were the tears streaking her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked soothingly.  
"Th-Their replacing me." Nazuna said trying to hold back her tears.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Kagome said, thinking of how her and Sango must be the girls replacement, and Sango must have thought this to for she sat down next to Kagome.

"Well, I'm Sango, and this is Kagome…"  
"I'm Nazuna." She said sitting up and they shook hands.  
"I guess you guys are my replacement, right?" Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then back at Nazuna.  
"Probably." They both said.  
"Well, I wish you luck in here, I guess it's my own fault that they are sending me away, I guess I'm always sick…Oh! Could I ask you to do me a favor?" Nazuna asked changing the subject.  
"Uh, Sure, what is it?" Kagome asked.  
"Well, you see my master, Kagara, when ever I was sick, she made this boy do all my chores as well. I don't think I'll see him before I leave, so, will you give him something for me?" She asked.  
"No problem, what do you want us to give him?" Sango asked. Nazuna got a note from under her pillow and handed it to Kagome. The guards came in and took Nazuna by the hand.  
"Hey! What does he look like?" Kagome asked before they had taken her fully out of the room.  
"He's the only Hanyou! You can't miss him!" Nazuna said and she was gone.  
"Hanyou? What in the world? There's no such thing as a hanyou…is there?" Kagome asked looking at Sango for an answer. But all she had was a shrug.

* * *

Inuyasha was almost done with the windows when he heard the most familiar sound in his head…  
"INU-YASHA!" He sighed and turned around.  
"Hair Master?" He said with his head down.  
"On you're knees half breed." Naraku hissed. Inuyasha did as he was told and soon found a sharp pain in is jaw and was sent tumbling into the wall behind him.  
"That'll teach you not to bow to me, disgusting mutt." He said before turning around. Inuyasha growled to himself and Naraku turned around sharply, to see a glimpse of Inuyasha's fangs.  
"I'm warning you half breed." Naraku said.  
"Oh, and by the way, you are free from Kagara's slave duties, the replacements are in." Naraku said and left Inuyasha there. 

"So they really did replace Nazuna…" Inuyasha said to himself before he got up and decided he could still make it to the mess hall if he hurried.

In the Mess hall…

* * *

"MIROKU!"  
"SANGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Miroku ran over to Sango and hugged her…but his hands didn't seem to want to stay around her back…they just happened to drift down…  
"You haven't changed at all! You're still as lecherous as ever." Sango said calmly after whacking Miroku across the head.  
"I know, I know." He grinned massaging his now handprinted cheek.  
"You, uh…now each other?" Kagome asked.  
"Yea, used to have the same owner." Sango sighed.  
"Good times." Miroku looked dazed. 

Sango rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.  
"Wait! Did you guys come to replace Nazuna?" Miroku asked, both girls nodded.  
"Hey, do you know who Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked.  
"Yea why?"  
"We have to give him something from her." Sango said.  
"Well, Since you guys came he'll probably come to eat in a second… Wait! There he is now!" Miroku said and pointed at the boy who just came running into the cafeteria. Kagome was completely shocked by his appearance. But it wasn't the silver hair, or the claws, or the fangs, not even the golden eyes, she had seen youkai before, no, it was the little dog ears perched on top of his head that were swiveling around that caught her eye.

"Hanyou." Kagome said softly to herself.  
"HEY! Inuyasha!" Miroku called him over.

Kagome saw his ears twitch from across he noisy hall and he looked over and waved at Miroku.  
He started towards them but before he got to Miroku, he felt a pair a soft hands caressing his sore tender ears. Inuyasha's slumped down into a chair as she continued rubbing his white fluffy ears.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the wonder feeling he was getting from her stroking them.  
He felt a rumble coming up from his throat and he couldn't hold it down for much longer, so before it escaped he hit stood up and got out of the hands reach and looked at the girl who had done it.  
He cleared his throat and stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" He asked her harshly.  
"S-Sorry, I couldn't help it, I wanted to know if they were real." Kagome said making small imaginary circles with her foot.  
"Of course, they're real, and attached thank you very much!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.  
Inuyasha then looked down at this new girl and his eyes widened.  
"Uh, Uh, I Uh am so sorry lady Kikyo, I, um, didn't recognize you in those clothes." Inuyasha said getting down quickly in front of her and bowing at her feet. Miroku looked at Kagome and gasped, doing the exact same thing.

Sango didn't know what was going on so she decided to follow suit, as did the entire mess hall.  
"I'm not Lady Kikyo! I'm Kagome!" Kagome yelled.  
"Kagome, get down." Inuyasha hissed at her.  
"What?"  
"Young lady, you may not be but I am." Kikyo said, she had been standing behind her the entire time.  
"O-Oh, I-I am so sorry." Kagome said and she hit the floor as soon as she possibly could, actually landing on top of Inuyasha.

"Stand up." She said to Kagome. Kagome did as told not looking into her eyes. "You to Inuyasha." Kikyo said much more lovingly. "Follow me."  
They did and she led them to her room.

"Kagome, you're new here, correct?" Kikyo asked.  
Kagome nodded.  
"Fine, I will let you off the hook this time then. But from now on, heed my warning, no one, and I mean No one, except me is allowed to touch his ears, this is not a joke, do I make myself clear?" Kikyo asked.  
"Hai Kikyo-san" Kagome said and bowed further down.  
"Please leave, Inuyasha, you stay." Kikyo said.  
"Hai." Kagome said and began walking out the door. When she got outside she could have sworn she heard someone yell out in pain, but she kept walking, it was none of her business.

Yet, it did make her wonder why would Kikyo be the only one allowed to touch his ears, and if it were because he was in love with him or something, wouldn't her husband, Naraku be mad? She had no idea, but she had to get to work and had no time to think about something like that.

That evening at suppertime, all the slaves filed out to the mess hall when they heard the bell ring.

Kagome had been assigned to Kagara and Sango to her younger sister Kana, so they had been together most of the day. They met up with Miroku, who was actually Hiten and Manten's slave, well one of them.

"Hey what did Kikyo want with you guys?" Sango asked. She had forgotten to ask.  
"She just told me that no one was allowed to touch his ears but her and then made me leave and he stayed." Kagome shrugged.  
"I hope it wasn't to bad this time." Miroku said, both girls were about to ask what he was talking about when Inuyasha walked into the mess hall.  
"I'll tell you later." Miroku said in a hushed voice.  
Inuyasha walked over to the group, but Kagome saw there was something different about him, in the way he moved and spoke, it eerie how different he seemed to be.

While they were eating dinner Kagome noticed something on Inuyasha's sleeve…  
"Inuyasha, you're bleeding." Kagome said slowly she made to touch his arm but he scrunched away from her.  
"Don't." Was all he said.  
"You should get that checked out though, it looks like it's bleeding a lot, you could die." Kagome said about to take his shirt off and examine the wound, but Inuyasha stood up. He wobbled on his feet slightly before regaining balance.  
"You, you can't touch it…or I'll…" Inuyasha started but he passed out on to the floor.  
"DON'T TOUCH HIS WOUND!" Miroku yelled at Kagome before she could turn him over.  
"Why, can't…"  
"I CAN'T EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW, BUT IF ANYONE TOUCHES IT HE WILL BE EXECUTED!" This convinced Kagome to not even touch his body lying on the floor.

Two men came over to Inuyasha and picked him up being careful not to touch the wound and putting a protective plastic bag sort of thing over his whole body up to his chin and the hauled him away to the male sleeping quarters.

"Mind telling us what's going on Miroku?" Sango asked, Kagome was still kneeling on the ground, sort of in shock.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, Inuyasha is a hanyou, actually he's the only one. And you see his blood is very valuable, it can heal humans quicker than usual, actually saving a lot of lives. If a normal person or a demon, were to touch his blood, it would be contaminated, so, only Lady Kikyo, a miko can handle his blood. That's also the reason no one is allowed to touch his ears. Because if he get an ear infection, then they can't take his blood till the infection is gone, which last time it took 3 months for him to fully get over it, because if they were to take his blood then, it would kill him.

"So, they stab him twice a week, and take almost all of his blood. But being half demon, his blood regenerates quickly and he heals fast as well. Sometimes they take more than other times, and this is one of those times they took just a little to much, because he didn't heal as fast as normal." Miroku finished.

"How awful." They both said.

"Yea, actually his brother is the one who told Naraku that his blood was valuable,because it was the only way to save Inuyasha's life, because of course Hanyou's are slaughtered the moment they are born."

"But if the blood of a hanyou is so valuavle, why do they kill Hanyou's on site?" Sango asked.

"Actually, most Hanyou blood isn't valuable at all, it's because Inuyasha's mother was a miko and his father an Inu-youkai, the most powerful of all youkai."

"So, Who's his brother?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"Sesshomaru Warui, actually they're half brothers."  
"_General_ Sesshomaru Warui?" Kagome asked.  
Miroku nodded.  
"Wow… I can't believe it…" Sango said.  
"What happens to the parents, if they have a hanyou son?" Kagome asked  
"I'm not sure about the details, he hasn't actually told me everything, but I know that his parents were executed for having a hanyou son." Miroku said.

"Poor Inuyasha, I guess he's been through a lot." Kagome said.  
"Yea, he's actually been Naraku's servant since he was ten, he hasn't been allowed to leave the out side gates since. I mean, we can, if our masters need something from the market, but they wont let him, they make sure that he stays inside at all costs." Miroku said with a sigh.

Kagome took this all in. and there was one thing she couldn't figure out…after all that…  
He seemed sad when they had met, but when she was scratching his ears he seemed completely content, and he definitely had a lot of spirit…was he hiding something, or just has a strong will?

****

A/N Hey all! End of chappie 2! Wow…it's pretty long huh? 4 pages in 10 font! WAHOO! LOL ok, so here it is and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Review and make an author smile!


End file.
